pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Universes
The United Universes, is home to all creatures and cartoons good and evil. A long time ago, they were many different separate universes, including a Disney Universe, a Warner Brothers/Cartoon Network Universe, a DreamWorks Universe, a Paramount/Nickelodeon Universe, a Video Game Universe, an Anime Universe, even a Heaven and Hell (or Banished Realms), all bound together by cosmic magical powers brought on by terrible and ancient magical wars. These many universes never knew about one another except through rumors passed around by crazy people and fanatics. Then came a great war fought by gods and demons led by a cosmic commanding force as well as Chernabog, known to cause mayhem in the separate universes. No mortal knew what the outcome was since most of the people that fought during the war had never lived to tell the tale, having to separate the universes from each other for safety reasons with the use of an ancient relic known as Excalibur (Best known as The Sword in the Stone), which was hidden away to avoid being used for evil. Then one day, this relic was uncovered in the Warner Brothers universe, and its essence and vibe made its people believe it had amazing powers. So when this version of King Arthur pulled the Sword from the Stone, the release of the sword emitted a large wave of cosmic energy that brought the universes together once more, allowing everyone to finally meet one another, and despite having some good interactions with each other for a few years, several crises occurred, such as xenophobia and greed. However, it would be up to some unexpected heroes to balance the chaos, and bring peace to the universes at last. Concept Each of these universes is not like the one that we commonly associate with, being vast and consisting of several galaxies and interstellar oddities. Instead, they are 50% smaller, and consist of a powerful cosmic heart that not only forms what is called a 'unigalaxy', but they are also compatible with each other, able to attract one another. But when it was decided by the fighters of the Great Universal War that they should be kept apart for safety measures, they created the universes' lock and key, Excalibur. When the sword is locked inside, it nullifies the compatibility and repels the universes. When it is released, the compatibility is restored and the universes merge back together. The unigalaxies function the same way that normal galaxies do. They contain sextillions of stars and planets, each coming in different shapes and sizes. The universes' heart is what forms these formations and even functions like an orbit for all of the stars and planets, completing a rotation once every 1,000 years. Though worlds do exist in the heart, most of them contain magical properties and occasionally experience several anomalies. Galaxies can exist inside these unigalaxies, sharing the same orbit as all other objects in the universes. The cores are able to merge with each other through cosmic chains that makes each universe connect, and inside this formation, there exists a massive area as big as our universe called the Boundary Cluster, where no stars, worlds, galaxies, or even asteroids exist. This cluster is accessible through wormholes that come out from the side that the universe is facing it. When the universes are separate, this cluster divides itself and merges with each separate universe until they should re-merge again. In the center of this cluster is an area where a Boundary Generator exists to keep certain realms like Heaven and the Banished Realms separate from the United Universes. These two realms orbit the United Universes in a 1,000-year rotation on opposite sides. Category:United Universal Compendium